puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Divineone
Divineone, most commonly referred to as Divi, is currently a Officer of the crew Mysterious Ways.She sails the Sage Ocean. Biography Divineone became one with the Pirate World in October of 2006. She started her journey with the crew Pinta, where she was an officer and quickly became a fleet officer. While there she was also a lady in the flag La navidad. After a bit she went to the crew Demon angels. There she was a fleet officer. Soon she decided to stretch her wings a bit and try being a captain. She thus started the crew Mystical Voices. Her crew stayed steady at around 10 members, and after being in several flags including Outcasts, and The East India Trad. Co. and the increasing pressures of real life she decided the best thing for her crew was to merge. Her hearty and often mistaken as her boyfriend Hippyguru, was in the crew Blazing Torch. There she has met Captain Hairyhaggis. She thought him a just captain and liked how he ran his crew and so approached him about a possible merger. He readily agreed, and Mystical Voices became no more. Divineone had also decided she wanted to find her a pirate man, and after several failed relationships she set her eyes on Hairyhaggis, though she never thought anything would come of it. She started sending him tells and speaking to him more and more, soon romance blossomed and they began dating. It seemed she could ask for now more, but a major turn of events was to take place in her pirate life. After some internal crew issues, Hairyhaggis who had stepped down as captain, once again took the helm, and Divineone went from senior officer and crew siren to senior officer and first mate. Then it was decided to form their own flag, with her in the seat of monarch. She stepped up to the challenge readily. When deciding a name, she thought why not combine the two crews that became one. So the flag Mystical Voices was created. Divineone could not be happier, then on March 16th, Hairyhaggis made her the happiest pirate on Sage by asking for her hand in marriage, to which she quickly said "YES". The wedding was held April 21st, Boiwonder performed the ceremony which was attended by close friends. Divineone is as she claims "The Happiest Pirate, and could ask for no more". In August Divineone had to step down as Queen due to real life issues with her children. She misses her piratey life and love more than she could ever say. In March 2008 Divineone arose from the ashes of real life and back into her Pirate world. She joined the crew The Depraved and is getting her feet wet again... In June she decided she needed to be where she was more useful so she joined another crew in the flag. She became a Senior Officer in Booty Chasers. She is happily there helping new officers get trained on the way of the sea. She also just became a Princess in the Flag Wicked Intentions, where she will have the duty of raising funds for the flag. In July chaneg was to be brought her way.. Qreatin her King was going to step down, and Divineone was to take his place not only as Queen of Wicked Intentions but also as Captain of the crew The Depraved. Real life brought some challenges to her life, and so she was gone, when she came back she discovered that the flag of Wicked Intentions was going to go dormant and everyone was heading to Hardcore Explorers. So she pulled down her hat, got a determined look on her face, and off the crew The Depraved headed to join the flag Hardcore Explorers. She knows it wont be easy but she is determined to bring this crew back from the ashes and to its former glory, with her friends and her man by her side. After some time it was just not meant to be so she stepped down and started her own crew once again, and named it Pandora's Box. She remained with the flag Hardcore Explorers. In december 2008 Divineone was once again taken away by real life. But in July of 2009 she is now back and ready to RUMBLE!!! After all that is her favorite! She is now a single pirate possibly searching for her new piratey love. And more adventures out at sea. Who knows what the future holds in store for her. Contributions & Achievements *Current Officer of the crew Mysterious Ways *Former Senior officer and Siren in the crew Foxes of Fury *Former Captain and Siren of the crew Pandora's Box *Former Lady in the Flag Hardcore Explorers *Former Captain and Siren of the crew The Depraved *Former Senior Officer and Wench in the crew Booty Chasers *Former Monarch and Princess in the Flag Wicked Intentions *Former Lady of the flag La Navidad *Former princess of the flag The East India Trad. CO *Former and founding queen of the flag Mystical Voices *Former Ssenior Officer and First Mate of the crew Blazing Torch *Former Senior Officer and Siren of the crew The Depraved